Lifestone Shard
s are collectible objects featured in Darksiders, typically found in chests. Collecting four Lifestone Shards gives War one extra Lifestone. Overview Every four shards give War one full Lifestone. There are a total of 16 Lifestone Shards that can be acquired, with 14 to be found throughout the world and 2 that are received from Vulgrim if all Soldier and Champion Artifacts are exchanged. Locations The Crossroads (library) Inside the Library's main room in the Crossroads, you'll find a large pit. Jump into the pit and destroy the enemies there. One end of this pit has a deep pool. Jump into the pool and follow the cave to a platform with a Chest. Inside is a Lifestone Shard. Choking Grounds There are seven large cross-shaped gravestones in the cemetery section of the Choking Grounds. Destroying all of them causes a secret chest to appear. The chest appears in the southwest by the three sarcophagi, inside is a Lifestone Shard. The Broken Stair In the southeast region of the map, look for some stairs leading down into a Vulgrim location. Follow the stairs down and turn right. Swim through the submerged tunnel to discover a chest with a Lifestone Shard within. The Broken Stair #2 In the southwest corner of the Broken Stair you'll find a building, enter it and head up to the second level. Look for a window with a Geyser outside of it. Jump out the window and use the Geysers to cross to the section of highway. Follow it northeast but then double back to the west when you can to find another chest with a Lifestone Shard inside. Twilight Cathedral (north wing) This shard is located in the room where you first encounter the Goremaw. The shard is hidden behind some of the explosive red crystal. Pick up the near-by Bomb Growth and throw it through the hole in the southern wall. If done correctly, the bomb will destroy the red crystal, clearing the way for you to open the chest. Drowned Pass In the water in the Drowned Pass, west of the two buildings, is a platform with a crystal switch on its side. If you hit the switch, the platform will rise out of the water. Swim to the south to find a path that leads up to it. Use the newly raised platform to jump the gap to the chest containing a Lifestone Shard. The Hollows (east section) This shard is located in the room after the one with the deep, water-filled chasm with two floating cubes. In this room you'll see a few gas leaks and some parked train cars at the end. Head north, past the train cars, and you'll find the chest behind one of them. Choking Grounds Return to the Choking Grounds after acquiring the Tremor Gauntlet. Proceed to the tall building in the northeast corner of the map. Enter the building via a tunnel off the ramp leading to the Broken Stair. Jump down into the building and use the Geyser to fly up inside. Make your way up the building, destroying the red crystal and locate the blue crystal. Smash the blue crystal with your Tremor Gauntlet to reveal a chest containing a Lifestone Shard. Dry Road Upon entering the Dry Road, head south when you can and look for a chest on a ledge behind a broken wall. Open the chest for a Lifestone Shard. Ashlands In the northeast segment of the access tunnel for the Ashlands coming from the Dry Road, just to the southwest of the Vulgrim location, are some blue crystals. Smash the crystals using the Tremor Gauntlet to find a chest containing a Lifestone Shard. Ashlands #2 After traversing the desert surface and entering the caves below, you'll find yourself in a large room with many Goremaws. Once you clear this area, jump up to the raised area on the east side and use the Geyser to reach the chest with a Lifestone Shard within. Drowned Pass #2 Return to the Drowned Pass after acquiring the Abyssal Chain. Directly across from the Vulgrim location is a chest containing a Lifestone Shard, use the Abyssal Chain to reach it. Black Throne (the Second Guardian) In the Black Throne, On your way to the source of the second beam, just after solving the puzzle involving the 3 hanging platforms that you weigh down with crates, you'll enter and door and head up a staircase. At this point, turn around and look up. You should see a portal spot high on the wall above. Place a portal there and another one on the ground ahead. Jump though to find a chest containing a Lifestone Shard. Serpent Hole Take any Serpent Hole to the Twilight Cathedral, activate the Mask of Shadows and head down the path. You'll find a yellow Geyser that gives you access to a secret area of the Serpent Hole. Follow this path to another Geyser and use that one to float to the chest containing a Lifestone Shard. Vulgrim Sell all 20 Soldier Artifacts to Vulgrim for a Lifestone Shard. Vulgrim #2 Sell all 6 Champion Artifacts to Vulgrim for another Lifestone Shard. Category:Darksiders Collectibles